


【灵洋】特工梗

by yuliiisaaa



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliiisaaa/pseuds/yuliiisaaa
Summary: 42，但总有很少一点all2
Relationships: 灵洋
Kudos: 1





	【灵洋】特工梗

岳明辉和李振洋是特工搭档，双人搭档在组织里不多，上面几次想加人进去，但是说什么也没人融得进他们。  
李振洋往往是潜入者，他以刷新实战分数最高分的记录毕业，搭档了理论技术部最精英的岳明辉。岳明辉往往不参与刺杀行动，据他所说，他每周末都还会去做礼拜，这话骗得了别人，骗不了李振洋。李振洋第一次见他的时候，这个脖子上挂十字架手腕上转佛珠的哥哥正扛着炮筒轰一搜偷渡的渔船，脏辫乱糟糟的，对他笑着骂了句国骂。  
不过现在的情况就是，岳明辉只肯坐办公室，而李振洋从暗杀到伏击都一个人干。他单打独斗很强，强得总有人忘了他曾经的搭档是双打手，彼此可以交付后背的那种。  
他身形很长，高得一度被认为不能当特工，他就笑眯眯的，刻薄的眼睛不落在别人身上，他不拒绝任务，说不好是喜欢钱还是懒得拒绝。他手指很硬，能上膛也能上弦，他的手指又很柔软，足够撬开门锁或者在蛋糕的糖霜上下毒。  
他这次接了个任务，要去刺杀一个臭名昭著的富豪。李振洋潜入的时候耳麦被断了信号，他按着脑海里的路线图从阳台的栅栏中间钻进去，腰身不需要用力就能穿过窄小的铁栏杆。  
离开指挥的问题也不大，这甚至算不上一个a级的任务。他动作很轻，轻得随着一阵风就翻进了房间，却在潜入时被一个小孩抓住了。  
李振洋说不上是个自负的人，但确实没想到居然会有人就这样抓到他，毕竟连教官都没能在他不注意的情况下接近他。可这个小孩儿就像幽灵一样突然出现，拽住了他的衣服下摆。  
他小小的，看上去十岁都没有，穿着漂亮的小西服，眼睛圆而亮，一副要哭不哭的样子，瘦得像被丢掉的小奶猫。他说哥哥，你是来救我的吗？  
李振洋被吓了一跳，但是仔细一看，他脖子上有深得像用力就会断掉的伤口，随着他拉李振洋的动作又露出了手腕，细巧得像玻璃摆件的关节上都是捆绑留下的伤口。  
李振洋听说过这个富豪隐秘癖好是漂亮小男孩，岳明辉那时候正在给他的定位器更新，带着黑框眼镜絮絮叨叨说了很多有的没的流言。眼前这个小孩够漂亮，也够小，李振洋还能不知道发生什么吗？他好纤细又可怜，似乎百分百都信任他，一点也不觉得他会为了任务而灭他口。  
李振洋放轻声音，去安抚小孩。他看上去冷漠，实际上对所有活着的幼小生物都抱有同情心。他用气声说话时有些性别暧昧，像个温柔的姐姐。  
李振洋或许以为自己此时的声音像个可靠的哥哥，实则像被扼住脖颈的女孩，他说：别怕，你藏好哦，哥哥会带你离开的。  
李振洋想把小孩放进一个大花瓶里藏起来，花瓶口不是很大，但是意外不是很轻的小孩应该钻得进。  
结果小孩一下子就哭了。眼泪从眼眶里涌出来，吧嗒吧嗒的，在李振洋耳里比他的抽噎声还要响，他立马就跪下来求李振洋，说不要，我真的害怕，我不会再长大了，不要把我再塞进黑瓶里。他的话有些颠三倒四，但李振洋还是听懂了。  
他当然知道，断食、禁锢运动和强迫压缩是这些变态尽可能留住小孩年幼身躯的方法。这个小孩肯定被关了很久，他从内袋里拿出一块补充能量的巧克力，不够甜，希望小朋友不要嫌苦。  
李振洋一边觉得自己想得不够细，一边就抱住他哄他。小孩蹭在他的颈窝，眼泪弄得他脖子都要湿了，好一幅可怜的样子，可李振洋感觉到背后的枪好像被动了，他拍了一下小孩的屁股，说危险，不要动。  
小孩拿着巧克力，抽抽噎噎地说谢谢哥哥。他笑起来很好看，却有点说不清的扭曲。  
李振洋就只能把小孩藏在暗杀对象卧室的外面，整栋别墅里居然都没什么人，他把门关上，确保小孩看不到，却在动手的时候听见门被推开，露出小孩白白净净的脸，小孩刚好能透过门缝看到他怎么用薄刃的小刀割开肥胖得几乎看不见的脖子，血溅了他一脸，刀刃很薄，薄得血都挂不上，就像他的侧脸，血液飞溅上去就很快滑落。  
李振洋甚至没有遇到一个保镖，顺利得有些诡异。  
他抱起小孩准备撤退，小孩却搂着他的脖子，眼睛亮亮的，舔了一下他脸上的血，还带着苦味的巧克力气息。  
他笑得很乖：“甜的，哥哥比巧克力甜哦。”

李振洋把小孩带回去的时候岳明辉差点要炸毛了，如今文明很多的暴力狂拽着自己的头发，问他说你知道这个小疯子是谁吗？  
李振洋这时候觉得奇怪的事要串联起来了，比如小孩怎么可能在他没发现的情况下接近他，比如说安静得没有别人的别墅，比如小孩与其说害怕，不如说兴奋的表情。  
岳明辉一向才是那个更对小孩心软的人，他如果这样了，那么一定说明事情超出控制了。  
岳明辉咬着手指，又叹气说：这就是灵超。  
小孩清脆地诶了一声，像被点名要发小红花的好宝宝。  
李振洋都要起鸡皮疙瘩了：这就是灵超？  
岳明辉沉重：这就是灵超  
灵超：我就是灵超~  
灵超当然不是十岁的小屁孩，他今年都十四了，是出了名的疯子佣兵，身形小而柔软，又有一张漂亮脸蛋，在杀变态老男人方面可谓是精英，但是更出名的就是他不受控，如果让他兴奋起来，连雇主都会一起杀掉，所以他的组织总在他脖子上锁着一个镇定剂项圈，确保他尽可能受控。  
李振洋遇到他的时候，他几乎刮了脖子上一圈皮肉，把针头从埋针的血管里挖出来，手上的捆绑痕也是组织为了不让他逃跑而锁着的，他怕痛，但是更厌恶禁锢。  
他没有什么共情力，自己的痛是痛，他会百倍要别人付出代价，灵超厌恶他的组织，所以他的组织更害怕他叛逃。  
灵超却不觉得在他面前有些不知所措的两个男人有多奇怪，他拉着李振洋的衣角，就像在别墅里那样。他说：“是哥哥说要救我的，我以后就跟着你干好不好~”  
岳明辉给了他一个你自己捡回来的崽子你自己负责的眼神，就溜了。

跟着你干和干你意思还是差挺多的，几年后被突然发育的小孩按在森林里艹时，李振洋忽然想起这句话。  
灵超如今比他肩膀还要高了，不再有未成年的暧昧感，下巴还是尖尖的，他眼睛发亮，却硬得发疼，李振洋被枪硌在腰上，他推不动灵超。  
自打灵超跟了他们之后，出外勤的就变成了两个人。李振洋不放心把后背交给他，他对自己的实力有信心，却很难找到如何正确放置灵超位置的地方。  
他是敏感的，灵超对他没有恶意，但是他身上的畜生气味太重，重得连他漂亮的皮囊都遮不住他就是一只野兽。灵超并不能说是聪明的，虽然李振洋常常让岳明辉去当那个聪明人，他就像一只喜欢偷懒趴在人类包上的猫，或者是没什么脾气烂好人，如果有人愿意给他个方便，他就顺水推舟，然后岳明辉应酬回他们的小宿舍，他会定个小蛋糕外卖，一副你辛苦了的样子，其实一直在沙发上打滚看手机。而灵超呢，似乎总只在意自己喜欢的事，他在自己的世界里封闭而快乐，他不会融入别人的世界，喜欢谁就想把谁拖入自己的小笼子里，不管别人愿不愿意。  
后来李振洋发现要担心的根本不是灵超会不会出卖他，而是怎么样拽住见到了血，见到了火，见到了自己能掌握别人生死后的小疯子。  
有一次任务是要炸了仓库，灵超兴奋得拿刀抵着他的脖子，爆炸的杂音太响，李振洋几乎听不清他在说什么。  
灵超笑得太开心了，他大喊着李振洋，然后说我想杀了你。  
当然他没有，他拉着李振洋跳入海里，在海里漂浮着干他，李振洋不敢扔掉背上的枪，但是整个人都在往下沉，他只能死死夹住灵超的腰，而灵超已经把他的战术腰带丢掉了，他们像被狂风卷走的两片树叶，在海上打着转，要被溺死又安定地漂浮了很远。  
直到岳明辉开着小游艇来接他们，灵超已经在他里面射了两次，李振洋几近要窒息，他的衣服裤子乃至枪管都很沉，而灵超却轻飘飘的，要裹挟着他下地狱。  
他手上的硝烟味被海水冲淡，皮肤都开始发皱，李振洋想他是不是太纵容灵超了，他曾经严苛要求自己的搭档，然后他就失去了他，而如今他让灵超为所欲为，又是不是对的呢？  
岳明辉打断他，给了他一件外套，说快回去吧，要开会了。  
又把他从天上，拽回人间。


End file.
